<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-meter Radius Rule and Other Aseptic Techniques by golden_lion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641940">One-meter Radius Rule and Other Aseptic Techniques</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_lion/pseuds/golden_lion'>golden_lion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, AtsuHina, Black Jackals, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cleanliness, Comedy, Fluff, Indirect Kiss, M/M, MSBY, Monster Generation, OmiHina, Pro volleyball players, SakuAtsu, Secret Crush, Sendai Gymnasium, Unrequited Love, chaotic - Freeform, living room, lysol, sakuatsuhina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_lion/pseuds/golden_lion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The MSBY Black Jackals are a V League team feared on court. </p>
<p>Off court MSBY, however, is another story entirely. Sakusa is a Lysol monster who keeps cleaning items in his bottomless pockets. Atsumu is a dense blonde with tousled hair and arrogance issues. Bokuto is an eternally hungry and confused Swiftie. Hinata has enough energy to launch a rocket into space. Thomas has secret gambling tendencies, and Inunaki follows Bokuto around sometimes like a puppy. </p>
<p>It's already a mess as it is, but throw in blossoming feelings into the mix? Captain Meian needs another Advil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One-meter Radius Rule and Other Aseptic Techniques</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, reader!! I live by the SakuAtsu crumbs post-timeskip ✊🤟 Comments on my work are much appreciated! 😍 I hope you have as much fun reading this MSBY brainrot as I did writing it. In my head they are chaotic and wild. Sa sa sa abarena indeed! </p>
<p>PS. This might be more comedy than fluff 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi wanted — no, <em>needed</em> — all human beings to be at least a meter radius away from him at all times, for his skin tingled when someone is too close within his personal space.</p>
<p>He kept his mask on except when eating or playing volleyball to prevent himself from inhaling other people’s germs (or so he said). He once spritzed Bokuto’s hands with Lysol before agreeing to do a high five. How and why Sakusa had a tiny Lysol spray bottle in his pocket, Bokuto did <em>not</em> want to ask.</p>
<p>He never missed his doctor’s appointments or vaccine booster shots, and there would always be a hand sanitizer in his other pocket (the one without the mysterious Lysol) instead of his wallet or phone. Sakusa prioritized cleanliness (and volleyball) above all things.</p>
<p>One night, in a locker room of the Sendai Gymnasium, the Black Jackals were resting after a hard-earned victory against the Schweiden Adlers. Bokuto was certain that Sakusa Kiyoomi (22) (Itachiyama Grad) (College MVP) MSBY / Outside Hitter took diligent care of himself, albeit a little too much. Everyone in the Black Jackals knew that for a fact too, so shocked was the understatement of the century when they witnessed Sakusa in one corner holding Atsumu’s hand.</p>
<p>Not <em>just</em> holding, he was wiping Atsumu’s dirtied hands with his handkerchief. Meian, their captain, was untying his shoes at the bench and was looking at the scene with furrowed brows. Inunaki whistled while folding his jerseys as if nothing was happening, but his eyes were bulging out of their sockets.</p>
<p>There was no reason for Sakusa Kiyoomi to touch Miya Atsumu’s hand — the one who contacted the grimy ball most in the game — right after a match. Did Bokuto mention he was confused???</p>
<p>The rest of the Black Jackals were also dumbfounded at the same shocked look registering on Atsumu's face.</p>
<p>“Bok-kun, are you seeing this,” Inunaki whispered. The two of them were standing in front of the open lockers, folding and refolding their black and gold-speckled uniforms while side-eyeing Sakusa and Atsumu.</p>
<p>“I think I should get my eyes checked, Wan-kun,” the gray-haired spiker muttered.</p>
<p>Bokuto had overlooked the little things like this in the past few weeks. He recalled one afternoon in their common rooms in Tokyo, Bokuto was minding his own business with his headphones on in his spot near the window and Atsumu was reading a volleyball magazine on the couch, when Sakusa entered the living room.</p>
<p>He stopped for a second as if contemplating where to sit, which was weird because he had a special "Sakusa-only" plushed lounge chair (which he regularly vacuumed by the way) near the fireplace. Instead, he then plopped down on the sofa a mere half-meter (HALF METER!!) distance from Atsumu, who looked up from his magazine with sparkling dark brown eyes.</p>
<p>It was so out of character, so not like the Sakusa he knew, that during this time metaphorical question marks and mathematical gibberish floated in Bokuto’s mind. His head hurt when he thought too much like this, so he went back to daydreaming about Akaashi while listening to his favorite Taylor Swift songs.</p>
<p>Five days ago during practice something baffling like this occurred, too. Sakusa had forgotten to bring his tumbler muttering “I was so sure it was in my bag,” and instead of walking back to their common rooms to retrieve his tumbler like he should, Sakusa asked Atsumu for his.</p>
<p>Bokuto and Inunaki’s ears perked up at this exchange similar to the rest of their team.</p>
<p>“Omi-kun, I already drank from this bottle..?” Atsumu answered, perplexed by this request and pink dusting his cheeks. He ran his fingers through his tousled dark-blonde hair. It was common knowledge to the Black Jackals that Atsumu had been not-so-secretly crushing on Sakusa.</p>
<p>“... I could see that.” Sakusa extended his hand and waited for Atsumu to give the tumbler.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hinata jumped and said “Oh, I know!! You can have my extra water bottle, Omi-san!” Strange that Hinata had an extra water tumbler ready for Sakusa, but Bokuto did not feel the need to mention it.</p>
<p>“No need, Shoyo,” and with that Sakusa took a swig from Atsumu’s bottle. As Sakusa's lips touched the mouthpiece, Meian and Inunaki’s jaws dropped to the floor.</p>
<p>Similar events continued in the next few days with Bokuto not paying much attention to their meaning, so when Sakusa initiated this physical contact with Atsumu tonight, Bokuto wondered if something funky was going on between the setter and the spiker.</p>
<p>The same question hung over the rest of the Black Jackals' minds as they unsuccessfully hid their gawking eyes. <em>Sakusa didn’t return Atsumu’s feeling.... right??</em> Hinata, that ball of sunshine, was already one step ahead of everyone. </p>
<p>“Omi-san, Tsumu-kun,” he addressed the two intently, “are you two dating?”</p>
<p>The Black Jackals’ held their breath as they waited for the answer. Atsumu’s mouth shaped into an O, and only the tick and tock from the wall clock sounded in the air.</p>
<p>It was Sakusa who replied, “We aren’t... yet.”</p>
<p>It was a riot in the room.</p>
<p>Atsumu let out a shriek and his eyes rolled back into his head, face turning into an alarming shade of beet-red as Bokuto and Inunaki’s booming laughter echoed in everyone's ears. At the bench, Thomas smirked and outstretched his hand to receive some cash from Meian, who looked as if he had lost some bet. Hinata was suddenly on the floor whining about both his crushes now being unavailable.</p>
<p><em>Wait, what?? Hinata liked the both of them all this time??</em> Bokuto thought he really needed to stop daydreaming on his off days and made a mental note to observe his teammates more.</p>
<p>Amidst the chaos, Sakusa glanced back at the still shocked and blushing Atsumu. He let go of the setter's hands and put his handkerchief in his pocket. “You’re all clean now.”</p>
<p>Atsumu finally regained his voice and stared at his now-even-more-precious hands. “O-omi.. you really like me too? Ah! Wait, can we take it slow? I’m dying over here,” Atsumu said as he clutched his chest.</p>
<p>Sakusa cocked his head to the side. “Take it slow? Hmm, we already kissed indirectly though...”</p>
<p>Atsumu looked as if his soul was leaving his body (bless him). Inunaki wiped the tears of laughter at the corner of his eyes. Meian choked from the water he was sipping, and Thomas was slapping his captain's back while trying to contain his amusement.</p>
<p>Bokuto smiled wide knowing that everyone was happy about this development. He wished he could have the courage to confess to Akaashi soon too. Okay, maybe everyone was happy except Bokuto’s disciple who was still bawling on the floor.</p>
<p>Bokuto caught a glimpse of one of Sakusa’s rare smiles to Atsumu before he put on his mask. Sakusa Kiyoomi wanted — no, needed — all persons at a one-meter radius away from him at all times. That night in one locker room of Sendai Gymnasium in Miyagi, the MSBY Black Jackals discovered there was one person who was the exception to Sakusa’s rules.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks later, Meian, on his way to the kitchen for a morning snack, stopped on his tracks by the living room door and was greeted by an uncanny scene. Sakusa was sitting with his legs crossed on the black couch scanning a volleyball magazine. Bokuto was humming a tune in his usual place near the window, fingers twiddling in the air like a conductor. Hinata had his thumb on his chin, deep in thought as he paced back and forth on the lush carpet, but worst of all, Atsumu was on his knees on the floor by the fireplace vacuuming Sakusa's special velvet chair.</p>
<p>Atsumu, who hated doing chores, clutched the vacuum cleaner as if his life depended on it. Meian could only think that Sakusa was behind this. Has he made a positive change on Atsumu since they were together now?</p>
<p>"How did you make him clean your seat?" Meian asked as he entered the living room, impressed that Sakusa actually influenced Atsumu to do this. Meian even had to bribe Atsumu for bathroom cleaning duties once (it happened thrice).</p>
<p>Sakusa looked up from his magazine, "Easy. I told him I'd let him touch me here if he did," Sakusa placed a long finger on the spot on his right temple with two beauty marks.</p>
<p>"Not just there, Omi! You promised!" Atsumu yelled from the fireplace, causing scarlet tendrils to spread on Sakusa's cheeks.</p>
<p>"NOO I don't want to hear this! AAHH!" Hinata screamed as he bounded to the farthest corner of the room and started doing finger pushups.</p>
<p>Bokuto, upon seeing the commotion, suddenly stood up and asked "Is it lunch time yet? I'm starving. Can I join you for finger pushups, Hinata?" though he was already walking towards his disciple anyways.</p>
<p>Sakusa hummed and focused on his magazine once again, tugging his mask upwards to hide his blush. Atsumu still vacuumed the same spot in the chair by the fireplace. Hinata and Bokuto were one-upping each other on who can do the most finger pushups. The clock on the mantle announced that it was only 10:15 in the morning.</p>
<p>Meian immediately regretted the life decisions that led him to this moment. Feeling like years had weaned off his lifespan, the exasperated captain left the four idiots in the living room to their own devices, unbothered and going on with their deranged ways as usual.</p>
<p>A few hours later at lunch, a smiling Atsumu traced his finger for the fifth time on Sakusa's right temple, earning a sigh from the team and a pout from a grumbling Hinata, while Bokuto enjoyed his sea urchin rice bowl in peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this! I wanted to try seeing SakuAtsu from Bokuto’s perspective. I also love tired Captain Meian!! Poor guy needs a break. </p>
<p>You can send me prompts in my cc if you like (curiouscat.qa/atsumu_dozo) or check out my brain go brrr brrr on twt (@atsumu_dozo)! Ciao!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>